The present invention relates to a barcode nanowire and a method of manufacturing the same.
Metal nanopartieles are extensively applied to various fields, such as microelectronics, a light quantum technology, a catalyst reaction, a biotechnology, etc. Recently, various studies have been conducted in fields of a high density magnetoresistance memory and a giant magnetoresistance sensor to provide a method of synthesizing a nanowire using a nanotemplate because a size, a shape and crystallinity of a nanowire structure can be adjusted by using a nanotemplate structure. In addition to these studies, a multi-layer nanowire structure has been suggested not only to utilize inherent property of each layer, but also to create new applications through a synergy effect among the layers having different roles.
Especially, in a biotechnology field, studies based on Au, that is, studies for providing functions to an Au-based structure have been extensively conducted. In particular, since Au represents unique optical and chemical properties, studies have been performed to utilize Au in various medical applications, such as a high sensitivity-diagnostic analysis, an imaging and a medical treatment using the photonics, deliveries of drug and gene, a thermal ablation and a radiotherapy. A functional Au coating may provide a surface where nanoparticles can be provided together with a bio-marker or a bio-linker that is attachable to the Au surface.
Meanwhile, Fe has an advantage in terms of magnetic property. Especially, studies have been widely performed to control a movement of a nanostructure using the magnetic property in various fields including a contrast media of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), additives to a hyperthermia, a chemotherapy and a radiotherapy for malignant cells, a cell membrane control, a magnetic separation, a cell arrangement, a tracking of paths for a labeled cell and other biological material, a drug delivery, drugs applied to a specific region, a genetic treatment and a nuclear treatment, a nanoprobe and a bio-sensor that are regarded as potential life science applications and potential medicine applications.
The nanowire having the multi-layer structure has various advantages suitable for conditions (Au layer to provide functionality and Fe layer to provide magnetic property) required for the biotechnology in addition to a basic property of the nanowire obtained by synthesizing materials having biocompatibility. The synthesized nanowire is applicable for fields where the property of each material is utilized and may create new markets based on the synergy effect of the materials having various properties.
However, although the studies relating to a multi-layered nanostructure and a barcode nanowire have been extensively performed, a study for a nanowire having the biocompatibility and a magnetic-optical multifunction has not been performed yet. Especially, the size of the nanostructure is an important factor in the biomedical applications, so that the size of the nanostructure must be adjusted corresponding to a cell (10-100 μm), a virus (20-450 nm), a protein (5-50 nm), and a gene (width of 2 nm and length of 10-100 nm). Accordingly, it is necessary to perform a study to provide a barcode type biocompatible nanowire satisfying the above requirements.